Provocaciones Erróneas
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Gokudera entendió de una forma muy poco ortodoxa que con fuego no se jugaba, ya que no sólo podrías terminar quemado sino descubriendo una verdad que no podrías sobrellevar.


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Amano Akira.

»Advertencias: Insinuaciones sexuales y vocabulario.

»Nota (1): Su anfitriona –_yo_– apesta en el romance, así que discúlpenla u.u

»Nota (2): Agradecimientos a Yuki Kairiko :3 La mejor beta y nee–chan del world~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Provocaciones Erróneas  
**•** Capítulo único **•

_B26/BelphegorxFran & Gokudera._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Esa mañana amaneció solo, en la mansión no había nadie más que él y otro par de inquilinos –_sin contar a la servidumbre_–. El Décimo, como el resto de los guardianes, había salido a sus respectivos encargos, dejándole a cargo. Encima hoy venía un agente de Varia a buscar los presupuestos para su manutención millonaria. Tsk, cómo odiaba a esos malnacidos embusteros. Igualmente reconocía su importancia como escuadrón de apoyo en casos de extremo peligro, pero eso no quitaba lo insoportables. Ojalá fuera Lussuria, el sol de los asesinos era el más agradable de la pandilla.

Entró en la cocina, azotando la puerta. Hurgó en la nevera, buscando con ello alimentos que abastecieran su sed. Terminó por recalentar la comida de la noche anterior, y receloso de ello, se dispuso a desayunar.

—Tus hábitos alimenticios dan asco, gatito.

Una mueca desagradable se formó en sus comisuras. ¿Cómo no percibió su presencia?

—¿No te arrolló un auto, sapo? —Le dijo, despectivo.

Fran no le hizo caso, siguió comiendo su cereal.

Desde que Viper revivió, el aprendiz de Mukuro vivía tiempo completo en la casa principal, ganándose; incluso, el puesto de capitán de la división _nebbia_.

Su líder era demasiado permisivo…

—¿No tenías que hacer otra cosa? —Pese a fastidiarle horrores, el aburrimiento; y falta de conversación, le ponía más histérico de lo usual.

El otro asintió, quedándose ensimismado en sus cavilaciones un breve instante.

—Todavía quedan dos horas, ¿Debería prepararle algo? Mmm…

Gokudera se quedó en shock, apreciando el delirante monólogo del miembro inferior. Le sorprendía que aún conservara la vida con aquella actitud.

—¿Oye? —Llamó, degustando la lasaña, mosqueado de la masa endurecida. — ¿Sabes que esquizofrénico vendrá?

—Senpai. —Contestó veloz, consciente de los datos.

El de hebras grises palideció. ¿Por qué la rata parlante? ¿De toda la manada tenía que ser justo él? ¿La persona que más repudiaba? Que mala suerte.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? Ni siquiera el Décimo sabía.

—Me mandó un mensaje. —Respondió, falto de interés.

—¿Por qué te avisó a ti? —Un tono escéptico y tosco salía de la garganta de la tormenta.

—… ¿Por qué soy su amigo?

—¡Já! Ése tipo no puede tener amigos. ¡Está loco! —Exclamó, golpeando efusivamente la mesa. Tanto la vajilla como el mueble casi ceden a la ruptura.

El de pelo verde se quedó callado, con la cucharilla de metal raspando sus delgados labios. En cierto punto –_mejor dicho: en la totalidad de la cuestión_– lo que decía era cierto.

Hayato encontró divertido esto de interrogar al más joven, era un buen método de sobrellevar la soledad, y la carencia de actividades.

—Hey, mocoso.

—¿Ahora qué, Gokudera–san? —Una especie de hastío se percibió en su habla.

—¿Alguna vez has salido con alguien? —Le cuestionó, con una seriedad atípica, que habría helado la sangre de cualquiera, mas lo único que heló fue la capacidad de procesar coherentemente sus ideas.

Smoking Bomb realmente perdió la razón.

—¿Te interesa? —El otro no hizo nada, pero su mirar se tornó profundo, quizá indicando su afirmación. — Sí. —Alegó, indiferentemente; valiéndole lo mismo.

—¿Quién?

—No te lo diré. —Ahora era su propia entonación la que se volvió brusca, sin dejar de lado su monotonía.

El guardián resopló.

—¿Sabes? —Naturalmente no devolvió una respuesta arrastrada, por lo que aprovechó para sorber un poco de su jugo de naranja. — Belphegor y tú harían linda pareja.

Escupió toda su bebida, indiscutiblemente sorprendido por lo que dijo, inclusive sus estoicas facciones cayeron, un tanto, al nerviosismo que padecía.

—Tú…

—Cuándo están juntos, se nota la tensión "_de ése tipo_" que hay entre ustedes. —Siguió vociferando, independientemente de los colores que iba tomando el rostro del ilusionista. — Además de las miraditas…

—¿M–mira–miraditas? —El adolescente balbuceó, imposibilitado de poder armar alguna frase medianamente lógica.

—Sí, no te percatas mucho por su exagerado flequillo de perro callejero, pero él te mira **muy** fijamente. Encima parece que quisiera acuchillar hasta la muerte a cualquiera que ose mirarte.

Para éstas alturas, la faz del francés era un sutil tono rosado.

—¿Quieres saber otra cosa? —No, no quería, sin embargo la curiosidad le carcomía el pecho. Por lo que ratificó, aún con las dudas a flor de piel. — Cada vez que te ve, se relame los labios; para mí que te quiere comer vivo. —Finalizó, cómo quien da un sano consejo acerca de la prevención de enfermedades sexuales, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Fran se escapó, despavorido, sin saludar a su superior. En su temple monocorde se notaban las gamas de carmín que le adornaban. Se sentía violado, en toda su expresión.

En la pasividad de la recámara, la mano derecha estalló en sonoras carcajadas, ¿Quién diría que el prometedor mago sería tan susceptible a las bromas? Se limpió una lagrimilla, sollozando de la risa; todavía. Ahogando una exclamación de satisfacción, Gokudera se retiró, dispuesto a ordenar el papeleo restante antes del arribo del demonio.

.

«**1 hora y 45 minutos después**»

.

Dejando los documentos a un costado, el de irises jade suspiró dichoso. Tenía tiempo de sobra para tomar un café y fumar un cigarrillo, juntando con ello divina paciencia para tolerar al príncipe egocéntrico y poco útil para la humanidad.

Carcajeó solo al recordar aquella expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza. Ni siquiera él o el Décimo eran tan sensibles a los comentarios de ésa índole… Bueno, Sawada era la excepción a toda regla establecida por Dios, pero jamás lo admitiría, por ser su objeto de culto.

—Shishishi~ ¿En qué piensas?

El fanático de la dinamita viró rápido, asustado por la repentina interrupción a sus cavilaciones profundas.

—¡Tú! —Indiscriminadamente, elevó su extremidad izquierda, señalando al indeseable intruso de desordenado cabello rubio. Éste reía, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. — ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Un genio no tiene porqué revelar sus trucos, shishishi. —Belphegor serpenteó, con lo que él denominaría "_elegancia_", llegando a estar frente al guardián oficial, y mirarle con su psicópata fachada de costumbre.

El menor no se molestó en decirle que los que no dicen sus trucos son los hechiceros. Imperturbable, abrió la gaveta de su escritorio, y de allí sacó una cajetilla.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que fumar es perjudicial para la salud? —Le dijo, con una sorna casual, mientras tomaba asiento delante de él.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que dejes de ser tan feo? —Dice Smoking Bomb, pese a no obtener el esperado resultado de irritación.

—Shishishi.

Inhaló. Éste hombre con mentalidad de infante trastornado era, aparte de ido, alguien muy extraño.

—Toma los malditos papeles y vete. —Escupió, girando a otra dirección para no mirar su podrido rostro.

—No puedo.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no puedes?

—Saqué mi boleto de vuelta para una semana. —Dijo con simpleza.

—¿Y eso?

—… vacaciones.

Lo primero que se aprendía en la ardua labor de mano diestra eran los horarios de receso de Varia, y sabía gracias a esto, que Bel mentía.

Esbozó una mueca sombría para sí.

—¿No será que… viniste aquí sólo para ver a tu novia? —El blondo giró mecánicamente a sí, mostrando la mueca más seca que le haya visto en los diez años de "_trato_" que tenían. — ¿Acaso sales con una sirvienta, príncipe falso? —La acumulación de silencio le incitaba a seguir su juego. — O… ¿Es un chico?

El miembro del grupo independiente, que de independiente sólo tenía el nombre, lo miró; suponía, de arriba abajo. ¿Habrá acertado azarosamente? Jajaja, imposible, ¿Por qué un sicario quisiera salir con alguien de su mismo sexo? –_Sin contar al pavo real_–. Ilógico al extremo.

—¿Es bonito? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es tú pasivo o tú activo? Mmm… tienes cara de pasivo. ¿Ya lo hicieron?

El de largo fleco rió por lo bajo.

—Sí salieras con alguien, creo que el que mejor te queda es el hijo no reconocido de la piña. —Dedujo, asintiéndose.

La jarrita de agua que sostenía su homólogo casi se entregaba a la gravedad. Por suerte no, el vaso se mantuvo firme en su agarre.

—Te ama, lo sé. Él se sonroja mucho cada vez que te mencionan, y cuándo vienes por cualquier motivo, se esconde detrás de la puerta para verte. —Una diminuta risa se escuchó del mayor.

Prosiguió dialogando, expresando sus opiniones con la que creía una ficticia realidad sentimental. En un instante dado, Gokudera notó cómo el destripador no replicó absolutamente nada desde que comenzó a delirar, y después de un breve momento de vacilación, se dio cuenta de una trágica verdad de la que no era consciente. Su treta, su diversión… todo lo que dijo… ¡Era cierto!

—¿P–puede s–ser que tú en ver–verdad…?

—Respondiendo a tus preguntas, Gokudera Hayato; no, no es bonito, es una rana indiferente que se ve bien. ¿Qué sí lo conoces? Sí, pero no más que yo. No responderé detalles de nuestra intimidad, aunque es bastante obvio, ushishi~ ¿Y sí lo hicimos? Perdí la cuenta, pero la última vez habíamos pasado las dos cifras…

Ahora era el de hebras sin color que tenía la cara como un tomate. Bel pensó que debería llevar una cámara más a menudo, para retratar la apariencia imposible de describir de la persona con quién peleó por el puesto de guardián de la tormenta.

—Bueno, me llevaré esto. —Le sacó las carpetas con informes al choqueado muchacho. — Nos vemos luego, no me gusta hacer esperar a mi Froggy~ Bye bye~

Y se fue, dejando a una pobre víctima de sus actos.

.

.

.

.

«**Extra**»

.

.

.

.

—¿Senpai?

—¿Qué?

Estaban Bel y Fran acostados en la cama del último, viendo una película de la que ya habían perdido el hilo.

—¿Me ves cómo comida? —Preguntó, falsamente inocente.

—Sí, Froggy, por supuesto. —Sonrió como sí nada, para perturbación del adolescente. — ¿Fran?

—¿Dime?

—¿Te escondes atrás de las puertas para verme?

—… No senpai, claro que no.

Mentía, desvergonzado.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

N.A:

Lo sé, bizarro al extremo... en serio prometí un romance, y he estado intentando hacerlo pero; maldición, no sale pese a tener un millar de ideas. Espero que les haya gustado :3 Gracias por sus reviews, alerts y faves~ Para las que quieran romance, estoy preparando un OS muy bonito, dramático y amoroso de Bel y Fran. Sólo tenganme paciencia xD Bye bye~


End file.
